1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact image capturing lens assembly used in electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of camera equipped in a mobile phone, the demand for compact photographing lens assemblies is increasing, and the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS device (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor device). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has reduced the pixel size of sensors and compact photographing lens assemblies have gradually evolved toward higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact photographing lens assemblies featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact photographing lens assembly equipped in a mobile phone is usually a fixed-focus lens assembly with a fixed focal length. For a specific object distance, since the photographing lens assembly has a limited depth of field, it is apt to produce blurry images. Therefore, as the resolution of compact photographing lens assembly increases, a focusing adjustment function becomes more and more essential as well. As the system with five lens elements disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,454, which is designed to perform focusing by the movement of the whole lens system, has a limited depth of field while focusing at an extremely close site and thereby obtains blurry peripheral images so that causing deficiency in image quality. Moreover, as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,777,972; wherein the invention is an imaging lens system with a structure of two lens groups. However, the second lens group thereof is configured with only three lens elements and thereby the ability to correct aberration and chromatic aberration is limited.
In addition, generally, a photographing lens assembly with a focusing adjustment function performs focusing adjustment by using a driving motor to move the entire photographing lens assembly relative to the sensor. However, such a photographing lens assembly requires higher power consumption because the driving motor is configured to drive the entire photographing lens assembly. Moreover, the photographing lens assembly has a relatively long total track length. In view of this, the driving power consumption of the present invention, which is only required for the movement of the first lens element, is low and the total track length thereof can be under well-controlled.